freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freddy
FNaF = Golden Freddy (also known as Ghost Freddy and referred to as Yellow Bear in the game's files) is one of the five antagonists and a special animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a secret, golden version of Freddy Fazbear who appears in The Office after a certain sequence of events are triggered. Appearance He appears as a golden/yellow color version of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. He also has a dark blue colored bowtie, as opposed to Freddy's black one, though this may be a result of the lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen held in his right hand, and two pinprick white dots within his otherwise empty eye sockets. His paws/hands are facing palms up. Also, it is possible that there could be an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires/parts of the endoskeleton are visible. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the right. He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position as if he were dead. Here is his appearance, and how he kills the player. Note the poster that appears in the hallway before Golden Freddy appears. Ditto, confirming game crashing, as well as appearing during The 1st Night. Summoning When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy, a distorted version, or a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh is audible. If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to the main room, Golden Freddy will be waiting before them. Alternatively, if the player inputs "1/9/8/7" in the Custom Night set up screen (as of version 1.13), his death scene will happen instantly, closing the game. This is most likely a joke from Scott Cawthon as a result of the rumors constantly spreading about a supposed "1987" mode. See here. Behavior Golden Freddy will appear in the player's office after being summoned, and will cause different images to flash on screen for split seconds along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the player, causing a crash. Every time he kills the player, the game will exit. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not give any indication of approach or arrival within the office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt's hallucinations. Dealing with Golden Freddy Golden Freddy will very easily kill the player if given the chance, but there are ways to prevent a game crash. Once Golden Freddy enters the office, there is a short period of time before he kills the player. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the security camera tablet before Golden Freddy kills the player. Doing this will cause him to disappear and prevent the player from getting the game's crashing. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent the player from summoning him in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the security office. He will only be summoned if the player immediately lowers the monitor after viewing the poster. It was once thought that if the player switches cameras between seeing the poster and putting the monitor down, it would not trigger Golden Freddy's summon, but Bereghost's second night playthrough disproves this. Other animatronics can still attack while Golden Freddy is in the Office. Theories *There is a possible theory that Mike Schmidt might be hallucinating Golden Freddy, as Golden Freddy only appears if the player glances at said poster and returns to normal view. This is also emphasized by Golden Freddy not being a part of Night 7's A.I. Customization. Also, Golden Freddy seems to have hand prints on his face similar to the ones on Freddy's face, supporting the idea that it may be a twisted hallucination of Freddy. Also, when he appears in The Office, there is no image of him on the monitors, like there are when any animatronic is in the Office. Furthermore, when the player is killed by Golden Freddy, the game does not show a game over screen; the game simply crashes. *Some speculate Phone Guy was stuffed into Golden Freddy's suit after The 4th Night's message. This is mainly because Golden Freddy's killscreen soundbyte can be heard just before the message cuts off. *It is thought that the costume itself is an older, possibly original version of the current Freddy Fazbear costume. It is also thought to be yellow/gold due to ageing and deterioration. *It is possible that the endoskeleton behind the stage might be Golden Freddy's, though it is also possible it is just another spare endoskeleton. *Golden Freddy may be appearing in the sequel since there are drawings of him on the walls, notably on the right wall of the new Office. This also implies that he's not (or no longer is) a hallucination, or was an old animatronic that the company brought back. Trivia *Whenever he is activated in-game, it seems that a high pitched, jittery giggling can be heard, sounding similar to a child giggling. This can also be heard occasionally when the poster is normal if the player clicks/taps on the poster. It is unknown if this is Golden Freddy's laugh, or something else. This laugh is actually the unedited version of the laugh Freddy makes while he is moving. *When the player looks at Golden Freddy himself, a strange, distorted mumbling noise can be heard as the hallucinations flash on screen. The sound byte in the game's files is called "robotvoice." The voice, once reversed, replays Night 5's phone call (an excerpt of Autobiography of a Yogi). Listen here. *When he attacks Mike Schmidt, the noise heard during the close-up on his face is a much slower version of the standard "death sound" heard in game (titled XSCREAM2 and XSCREAM, respectively). ** Golden Freddy has a unique kill sequence, which crashes the game. *As of patch 1.13, setting the A.I. to 1/9/8/7 in the Custom Night causes Golden Freddy to appear in the same manner as his kill screen, force-quitting the game. This was put in by the creator to end rumours about The Bite of '87 stating entering the input 1/9/8/7 will have an alternate ending. *Freddy has hand prints on his face, presumably from a child. Golden Freddy has these exact hand prints as well. **This is probably an oversight as Golden Freddy's model is just a recolor of Freddy's model. *Many theories say Golden Freddy was originally brown, but being in the dark, never being used, or the lighting turned him yellow. *During gameplay, if the player looks very closely at Golden Freddy's darkened eye sockets, they can see tiny white irises. During the kill screen, however, the irises are not there. *Interestingly, when properly compared, Golden Freddy's kill screen is identical to the hallucination of normal Freddy with bloodshot eyes, just with the fur color changed and the eyes removed. *In the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer at the beginning one of the children's drawing depicts Golden Freddy with the Endoskeleton eyes doing what looks like he was singing to them. *When asked what the story behind Golden Freddy is, Scott Cawthon (developer of Five Nights at Freddy's) said in an interview with Geeks Under Grace, "Sometimes things just 'happen' during the game making process. I can’t explain Golden Freddy." *Golden Freddy's kill screen exists on the mobile version of the game, however, it works in a very different way. The mobile version will not have any hallucinations, and Golden Freddy will not crash the game, instead, the game will freeze. Since Golden Freddy does not appear in the Android version of the game, the only way of encountering him in this version is entering "1/9/8/7" in the Custom Night configuration screen, causing the game to crash. *On a very rare occasion, Golden Freddy's kill screen will show up after the Game Over screen is shown. It is unknown if this occurs on the mobile version. |-| FNaF2 = Golden Freddy also makes his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Golden Freddy appears to be in a decrepit state, with a missing ear, sections of his fur are dark brown, and wires appear to be coming out of his shoulders and eyes. Behavior Golden Freddy can only become an active character on Night 6 (he can be activated on be custom night as well). However, his jumpscare can still be seen in some of the Death Minigames. It is currently unknown where Golden Freddy starts from. Once Golden Freddy appears, he can be seen at the door of the office, or plopped down in a similar position he was in the first game. If the player stares at him for too long or bring their monitor up and down, he will proceed to attack the player with a jump scare. Trivia *Golden Freddy is even more detached from reality than in the last game, as he visibly fades out of existence when encountered in-game and spends most of his time floating around as a disembodied head. *It is confirmed by Phone Guy on Night 6 that Golden Freddy is indeed the suit that the Murderer used to lure the missing children backstage to kill them, as noted in The Missing Children Incident. This is unusual, as Golden Freddy's updated appearance emphasizes his mechanical nature (wires, parts of his endoskeleton, etc.) and, beyond removing the skeleton itself, the murderer could not have used it in such state. **Despite this, it is safe to assume that the Golden Freddy encountered in Five Nights at Freddy's is still a hallucination on Mike Schmidt's part, seeing as it is still in perfect condition and seems to lack an endoskeleton. It can be assumed that the original Golden Freddy costume from Five Nights 2 was destroyed alongside the new animatronics after the game's ending. ** Although it's heavily implied through flashbacks that another animatronic was responsible for the murder. *A costumeless endoskeleton, can be seen the throughout the game, most commonly in the Prize Corner (standing in front of the present box) and in the vents. Many speculate this is Golden Freddy's endoskeleton. |-| Images = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Gameplay 573.png Office Gold.png|Golden Freddy in The Office. Bonnie_and_Golden_Freddy.jpg|Golden Freddy along with Bonnie. Golden Freddy Death.gif|Golden Freddy killing the player. (click to animate) Brightened Office GoldBright.png|Golden Freddy in the office, brightened. WestHall_Golden.png|The Golden Freddy poster, brightened. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Gameplay Golden_Freddy_Drawing.png|A drawing with children listening to Golden Freddy sing. Golden_Freddy_Down_The_Hall.png|Golden Freddy down the hallway. Brightened Golden_Freddy_Bright.png|A drawing with children listening to Golden Freddy sing, brightened. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's - Gold Freddy Easter Egg-0|Video of summoning Golden Freddy. Category: Five Nights at Freddy's Category: Characters Category: Animatronics Category: Males Category: Five Nights at Freddy's 2